Angel of The Orange
by Living Chain
Summary: OC!Fem!IndoXNethe. Saat Netherlands ada di rumah Spain, seorang gadis kecil yang ada di sana ia sebut sebagai malaikat penolongnya—"Cukup panggil aku Netherlands saja." Cerita saat-saat pertama Netherlands bertemu malaikatnya itu. Nethe-centric


Summary: OC!Fem!IndoXNethe. Saat Netherlands ada di rumah Spain, seorang gadis kecil yang ada di sana ia sebut sebagai malaikat penolongnya—"Cukup panggil aku Netherlands saja." Cerita saat-saat pertama Netherlands bertemu malaikatnya itu. Nethe-centric

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Tiga OC (Luxembourg, Indonesia, Phillipines), adanya ideologi shotacon dan lolicon (pedophilia), kata-kata kotor, garing, adanya (kemungkinan besar) kesalahan waktu dalam sejarah, dan OOC Netherlands. _Sangat.

* * *

_

Netherlands membenci Spain.

Sebenarnya, ketiga bersaudara Benelux membenci Spain. (Minus Belgium, yang kelihatannya senang-senang saja berada di dekat negara penghasil tomat itu. Atau, lebih tepatnya, senang-senang saja berada di dekat _Romano_, yang memang selalu 'nempel' di dekat Spain, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus berada di dekat Spain juga) Untungnya, Luxembourg lebih memilih untuk bersikap sopan dan elegan di depan Spain, benar-benar mencerminkan sifat prestiginya sedari dulu yang adalah keturunan bangsawan (walaupun ia menyembunyikan kegelapan hatinya yang diam-diam ingin menikam Spain juga, sih).

Jadi, jika kita tidak menganggap Belgium (yang lebih tertarik kepada Romano daripada Spain) dan Luxembourg (yang lebih memilih cuek untuk menjaga kehormatannya sebagai negara berdarah biru) ada di dalam kualifikasi tiga bersaudara Benelux yang membenci Spain, maka kita hanya akan mendapatkan Netherlands sendirian.

Netherlands membenci Spain.

Dan itu adalah salah satu fakta yang paling jelas terpampang di muka dunia nomor tiga setelah fakta nomor satu dimana semua orang –negara atau bukan- punya lubang pantat dan fakta nomor dua bahwa alisnya England itu tebal, dan fakta bahwa England itu –karena tidak ada kata-kata lain dalam bahasa Indonesia- _tsundere _terhadap America, dan fakta bahwa England itu pernah menjadi _one-night stand_-nya France (dan juga China) sehingga 'bronjol' Canada (dan Hongkong), dan fakta bahwa England punya _butler _iblis ganteng yang semua cewek (baca: fangirl) di dunia akan membunuh untuk mendapatkannya, dan fakta bahwa England…, bla bla bla.

Tapi, kau tanya, kenapa sang negara yang dipanggil-panggil sebagai negara 'Oranye' ini bisa sangat membenci Spain?

Okeh, mungkin karena dulu kerajaan Spain pernah berkuasa di atas tanah Netherlands (berikut pula Belgium dan Luxembourg, tapi karena dua karakter ini tidak penting, mari kita lanjutkan), dan hingga sekarang pun ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumat terhadapnya. (Sayang ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan kebenciannya itu selain kebencian terang-terangan di hadapan Spain; ia tidak mau memulai Perang Dunia III, kau tahu)

Tapi…,

Benarkah hanya karena itu?

Bagaimana kalau kita cek ulang ke sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu, saat-saat masa imperialis Spain dulu?

* * *

"Kakak~ Lux~ Spain mengundang kita untuk makan, nih!" kata Belgium ceria sembari melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih di tangannya yang kita kira adalah amplop ajakan makan kerajaan Spain.

"Nggak," jawab Netherlands singkat. "Tidak mau," imbuh Luxembourg tegas.

Belgium langsung _sweatdropped_ begitu mendengar jawaban dari kedua saudaranya itu; jawaban yang jika sesudah sesingkat itu adalah cara bagaimana mereka menyatakan: 'mutlak-nggak-bisa-diganggu-gugat, silakan-hadiah-ambil-di-belakang-panggung'—minus dengan kata hadiahnya, tentunya. Tapi, sebagai seorang Belgium yang adalah seorang tomboy yang ceria dan juga pemaksa (satu sifat yang _benar-benar_ dibenci Netherlands dan Luxembourg), ia pun kembali melambai-lambaikan amplop tersebut di depan mereka berdua, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka yang saat ini sedang terpaku kepada koran yang sedang dibacanya (Netherlands), dan sesi minum teh sore-nya (Luxembourg). Seperti biasa, tidak berhasil; kedua orang itu malah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Ayolah!" ujarnya kesal sembari memajukan bibirnya dengan imut (satu sikap yang lalai ditangkap oleh Netherlands dan Luxembourg yang membuktikan bahwa saudara perempuan mereka itu sebenarnya _atraktif_). "Kenapa, sih, setiap kalian diajak ke rumahnya Spain untuk makan malam, selalu nolak? Emangnya kalian ini nggak mau makanan _gratis_, apa? Lagi zaman resesi juga! Mikir tentang bujet negara masing-masing, dong!"

"Mau makanan gratis atau nggak pun," jawab Luxembourg sembari menurunkan cangkir berisi teh yang tadi diminumnya, "tetap saja Spain itu adalah seseorang yang _harusnya _kita musuhi, kak Bel. Dan kau bisa dengan santai-santainya makan semeja dengannya."

"Uh-hm," desah Netherlands pelan tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran, menyetujui pernyataan Luxembourg yang kembali meminum tehnya lagi. "Dengarkan apa kata adikmu, Belgium."

Urat-urat nadi di kepala Belgium mulai menonjol, kesal karena setiap hari selalu tidak diladeni oleh dua saudara laki-lakinya yang keras kepalanya minta ampun! Amplop yang dipegangnya di tangannya seketika mengerut ketika ia menggenggamnya terlalu erat, mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Tetapi akhir-akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa marah di depan kedua saudaranya ini tidak akan bermanfaat apapun bagi dirinya (malahan akan semakin membuatnya _dicuekin_, mengetahui bahwa Nethere dan Luxe adalah dua orang lelaki brengsek yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan saudara perempuannya. Memang susah, kau tahu, menjadi perempuan satu-satunya yang tinggal di mansion Benelux!).

Ia mengelap peluh keringat yang menempel di mukanya. Memang harus mencoba dan mencoba lagi untuk berhasil membujuk kedua saudaranya ini, kan? Tentu saja Belgium telah membuat sebuah dinding kesabaran yang telah menebal karena kekerasan kepala kedua saudaranya ini.

Ia menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali energi yang telah dilepaskannya tadi. Setelah berpikir bahwa ia telah selesai mengumpulkan tenaga, Belgium pun berkata, "Kak Nethere, Luxe, apa kalian ini benar-benar _tidak mau _pergi ke rumahnya Spain untuk makan malam?"

Mendengar desahan napas Belgium sebelumnya (yang memang jarang dilakukannya), Netherlands dan Luxembourg mengangkat alis, tapi tetap tidak memalingkan diri dari kesibukan masing-masing.

"Nanti akan kusuruh Spain memasakkan makanan Dutch, deh!"

"Bel, bilang aja kalau sebenarnya kamu ini cuman mau ketemu Romano," jawab Netherlands pelan—tetapi tepat terhadap subjeknya (seperti biasanya) yang langsung membuat muka adiknya yang berambut pirang itu bersemu merah bagai tomat Spain.

"I—ikh! Ng-nggak, kok! A-aku nggak mau ketemu Lovino hari ini!" jawab Belgium _terlalu cepat_, sampai-sampai membuat Luxembourg yang terkenal akan sifat keeleganannya itu untuk menyemburkan tehnya ke udara yang berhasil membuat pelangi kecil.

"Iikh! Nggak usah ketawa, Luxembourg!" teriak Belgium makin kesal.

"Pfft! Aaakh! Kau dengar, Netherlands? Bel baru saja memanggil Italy dengan nama manusianya! Bah! 'Lovino~', ooh, _manis _sekali!" ucap Luxembourg sarkastis sebelum mengimbuhi perkataannya dengan rentetan tawa yang amat sangat tidak mencerminkan sifat bangsawannya. Tentu saja ini langsung membuat Belgium naik pitam.

"Ooh, diamlah, Luxe!" teriak Belgium sambil melemparkan patung malaikat lagi kencing buatan Spain ke arah adiknya, alhasil membuat darah keluar dari kepala Luxembourg bagai air mancur mirip-mirip dengan proses ngelahirinnya Bella Angsa di novel Tulip—eeh, Tuilet—eeh, Tuh Iler—eh, tau ah. Netherlands pun ikut-ikutan _sweatdropped_.

"Kau…," Netherlands melirik ke arah lantai keramik yang sudah digenangi lautan darah berwarna biru (hey, dia _bangsawan!_) Luxembourg. "…berlebihan, Belgium."

"Biarin! Salah dia sendiri selalu ngejek aku!" semprot Belgium panas.

Netherlands menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam; rasanya sudah susah baginya untuk menyela perkataan Belgium lagi kalau ia tidak mau dihajar dengan patung-patung yang Spain buatkan untuk mereka (walau, sejujurnya, sih, dia lebih senang kalau patung-patung malaikat-malaikat kencing vulgar yang mengingatkannya pada France dan Prussia itu hancur saja). Jadi, rasanya pendekatan secara rasional memang adalah satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa untuk saat ini, eh?

"Yah, intinya, Belgium," lanjut Netherlands sambil membalikkan halaman korannya. "Kami berdua tidak terima ajakan makan malamnya Spain. Kau pergi sendiri saja."

"Ta-tapi!" sela Belgium. "Aku nggak mau jadi cewek sendiri yang makan di sono!"

"Ya udah, nggak usah ke sono napa," jawab Netherlands tanpa emosi, sebelum meminum segelas teh yang sudah dipersiapkan Luxembourg sebelumnya. _Perasaan juga apa bedanya kalau aku ke sono? Dia juga tetep jadi cewek sendiri, kan…_

Mendengar jawaban Netherlands, Belgium menghela napasnya. _Memang akhir-akhirnya aku harus memakai kartu As-ku, hmm? Saatnya memulai mode kamuflase bohlam lampu!_

Tiba-tiba bohlam lampu yang ada di atas Belgium menyala dengan benderang (sampai-sampai membuat Netherlands menggosok-gosok matanya; cuman rekayasa belaka atau memang pikirannya mulai gila?), "Aah! Iiya! Aku baru ingat, kakak! Spain katanya ada koloni baru, loh!"

_Koloni dengan kata lain negara-negara yang malang seperti kita, _kata Netherlands pelan dalam hatinya sembari memutar mata (gerakan yang tak terlihat oleh Belgium tentunya; berterimakasihlah terhadap koran yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya).

"Seingat aku ada dua orang, loh, kira-kira seumur dengan Romano malah lebih kecil lagi…,"

_Woah. Tampaknya si Spain brengsek sudah mau beranjak ke jalan shotacon, eh? _Pikir Netherlands sarkastis—sama sekali nggak 'ngaca' kalau dirinya sendiri sudah melangkah di jalan yang salah.

"Dan kalau nggak salah ada yang rambutnya panjang, loh!"

_Pa-panjang?_ Tiba-tiba pikiran Netherlands mulai kacau sedikit, ditandai dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, tapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan mukanya, berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak memungkinkan bagi seorang Spain untuk merekrut seorang negara berjender cewek dalam koloninya (Netherlands menganut asas basis bahwa Spain itu seorang _shotacon_). _Aah, paling-paling cuman orang dari negara bar-bar yang tidak pernah mengenal dengan benda yang namanya gunting…_

"Kalau nggak salah mereka berdua ganti-gantian jadi tukang pijitnya Spain, tukang nyuci kolornya Romano, tukang bersihin mansion gedenya kerajaan Spain—ooh! Kalo nggak salah yang satu lagi juga bisa masak berbagai macam makanan, loh!"

_A-astagah… S-si Spain… Spain. Spain. SPAIN. Me-memenjarakan dua lolita untuk j-jadi babunya… B-buhyooo~ _Netherlands hampir nyampe tahap fangasm di sini—tentu saja! Netherlands yang hebat sampe-sampe mendesahkan kata 'Buhyoo'? Ini konspirasi!

"Ooh! Dan mereka juga pake baju maid, loh!"

Kepala Netherlands langsung meledak, _**MEIDO LOLITAAAAAA!**_

"Ooh, dan mereka juga—…, loh, kakak?" Belgium bingung ketika tiba-tiba Netherlands bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, tidak mempedulikan tetesan darah yang mojrot dari hidungnya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Belgium," suruhnya tegas, sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk segera me-raep dua meido lolita-ny—… Uum, m-maksud saya, menerima ajakan makan malam Spain. Te-tentu saja! K-kau pikir Netherlands yang hebat itu adalah France plus sifat lolicon, apa? (Walau secara literal, memang para guru matematika di seluruh dunia telah menyetujui rumus: France + Lolicon = Profi—err, _Netherlands_)

Begitu melihat kakaknya menghilang di balik pintu, di belakang sana, Belgium tersenyum licik.

_Berhasil!

* * *

_

"Ooh, Netherlands~ Bahagianya aku kau mau makan bersamaku—ini sudah benar-benar bagai hari dimana kiamat akan datang, dan—_ooh!_ Bu-bunga tulip! K-kau memberiku sebuket bunga tulip! Lihat, Lovi, bunga tulip! Ne-Netherlands memberiku bunga tulip!"

"Diam, brengsek! Aku nggak bisa makan pizza kalau kamu berisik tau!"

"Duh! Romano sayang, gimana kalau kau makan sama kakak Belgium saja? Sini sini!"

"_Be-besame, _Belgium!"

"Ro-Romano! Jangan latihan bahasa Spanyol sama Belgium! Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sembarangan ngomong _besame_ kaya' gituh sama cewek-cewek di jalan!"

"Kau juga ngomong _besame_, brengsek! Sonoh minta cium sama si France sialan!"

"Ahahaha! Nggak apa-apa, kok, Spain! Sini, Romano, mau di mana? Kening, pipi, ato bibir?"

"D-di hatiku…"

Netherlands yang dari tadi mojok di pojokan (karena telah menjadi golongan minoritas dan nggak bisa nyelip sama sekali dalam pembicaraan, bukan karena dia _emo_, kau tahu), langsung memuncratkan anggur yang sedang diminumnya.

_Ooh, Tuhan…,_ pikir Netherlands sembari menggedorkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Sebenarnya apa yang telah diperbuat oleh si Spain sialan dan jajahannya siapapun-namanya-itu terhadap adikku…_

Sebelum Netherlands berlanjut tentang kesedihannya atas meninggalnya pikiran waras adiknya aka Belgium-silakan-taruh-duit-bela-sungkawa-di-dalam-kotak-ini, ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke samping hanya untuk menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa suara sambil mendorong sebuah troli makanan berisikan berbagai macam makanan khas Spanyol. Mendengar suara troli yang didorong ini, Spain sang pemilik tuan rumah pun segera menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Romano dan Belgium (yang sedari tadi masih terus berbicara seputar topik _'Besame, _Belgium!'), dan berkata kepada anak laki-laki itu, "Ooh, Phil! Taruh aja makanannya di atas meja! Makasih, ya! Ooh, dan suruh Indo buat bikin makanan yang ada di dalam buku resep yang kemarin kuberikan!"

_Phil? Apakah ini salah satu dari dua negara yang baru saja dijajah oleh Spain?_ Pikir Netherlands sambil mengangkat alisnya, melihat anak lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Phil itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan bossnya.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, rasanya memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Belgium; anak yang bernama Phil ini seumuran dengan Italy Romano, bahkan lebih muda. Jika bisa dibilang, Phil adalah sebuah versi _chibi-_nya Spain, tetapi dengan rambut hitam eboni yang lebih keriting dan kulit yang lebih gelap (_Apa dari Afrika, ya? _Pikir Netherlands, berpikir bahwa kulit Spain pun sudah jauh lebih gelap daripada kebanyakan negara-negara Eropa lainnya dan nyatanya bisa dikalahkan oleh gelapnya kulit anak ini), dan dengan mata berwarna hitam legam yang kusam. Tapi tentu saja, Netherlands tidak bisa mengabaikan baju pembantu seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh Romano (tetapi milik Phil berwarna hitam), dan sebuah _rambut sintetis melengkung seperti milik Italy yang mencuat begitu saja, ditempelkan dengan sebuah plaster yang sangat-terlihat-jelas-dan-mengabaikan-fakta-bahwa-plaster-baru-dibuat-beberapa-abad-kemudian _di rambutnya.

_Bukan shotacon ataupun pedo_, pikir Netherlands. _Tapi obsesi menjijikkan terhadap Italy, sampai-sampai membuat pembantu di rumahnya ini berpakaian sama—baju ataupun _rambut_—seperti Romano. _Walaupun memang, sih, Spain tidak berlaku sejauh itu sampai-sampai mengecat rambut Phil ini. Ia bersyukur semir rambut yang pragmatis baru diciptakan beberapa abad ke depan.

Walaupun begitu, apalah yang bisa Netherlands lakukan? Dia sendiri hanyalah salah satu dari seribu jajahan Spain yang 'terperangkap' dalam jerat ped—maaf, jerat kegilaan kerajaan Spanyol, hanya sebuah negara yang tidak berhak menyuarakan pendapatnya terhadap Spain sama sekali. Dan tentu saja, ideologi favoritism berlaku keras di kerajaan ini, dengan Spain hanya menaruh perhatiannya kepada salah satu negara jajahan pertamanya, Italia Selatan. Dengan nama lain Italy Romano yang menyukai Belgium itu.

Sampai-sampai membuat seluruh negara lain yang berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun (dalam bentuk fisik, tentunya) berpakaian sama sepertinya.

Untuk sesaat, ia bisa bersyukur secara murni tentang perkembangan negaranya yang sudah cukup maju sehingga ia tidak terjebak dalam tubuh anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Jadi, untuk sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat Phil yang malang (walaupun tidak terlihat di mukanya yang selalu anulir emosi) menyusun piring-piring dan gelas-gelas secara teratur di atas meja, sebelum kembali menggerek troli makanan yang telah kosong dan keluar ke koridor melewati pintu yang tadi dimasukinya. Pintu itu kemudian tertutup dengan bunyi 'klek!' yang tersamarkan oleh keributan yang masih ditimbulkan oleh Spain, Romano, dan Belgium.

_Rambutnya tidak panjang,_ pikir Netherlands, menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bersender di dinding. _Apakah Belgium berbohong kepadaku?_

_Aah, tapi seingatku,_ Netherlands mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding untuk berdiri tegap, mengibas-ngibaskan beberapa debu yang menempel di celananya sambil berpikir_ –Belgium bilang ada dua negara yang berhasil direbut Spain._

_Dan tadi, kalau aku tidak salah_, lanjutnya sambil berjalan tanpa suara ke arah pintu itu (yah, tidak berarti kalau ia berjalan dengan suara, Spain, Romano, dan Belgium akan mendengarnya juga, sih) sebelum membukanya, melirik-lirik ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti seorang mata-mata dan kemudian berhasil menemukan Phil telah berjalan sampai ke ujung koridor di sebelah kanan dan baru saja akan membelok ke samping. –_Spain juga berkata tentang suatu nama… Apa, Indo? Yang katanya berkeja di dapur? Dan Belgium juga bilang ada satu yang memang bisa memasak. Jadi…_

Setelah menutup pintu, Netherlands pun berjingkrak-jingkrak melewati koridor itu, berusaha untuk sepenuhnya tidak disadari oleh Phil bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti. Sejauh ini, usahanya berhasil, melihat bahwa Phil tidak sedetikpun berhenti di jalannya dan tetap dengan tenang menyusuri koridor rumah Spain dengan Netherlands mengekor di belakangnya secara diam-diam.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Phil pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu oak yang cukup besar (Netherlands pertama-tama salah mengartikan hal ini dengan reaksi bahwa Phil akhirnya telah mengetahui keberadaannya, sehingga membuatnya cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang sebuah patung malaikat kencing _lainnya_—_Gila, apa si Spain itu punya fetish dengan patung kencing?—_dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan daun palma yang ia ambil dari vas terdekat). Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu pun membuka pintu tersebut, sebelum masuk ke dalam –masih sambil menggusung trolinya- dan membiarkan pintu itu tetap terbuka.

Netherlands pun tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini, sehingga ia cepat-cepat berjalan tanpa suara ke sebelah pintu yang ia kira sebagai dapur itu, masih dengan kamuflase berupa patung kencing dan daun palma di tangan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Luxembourg yang masih pingsan…

"Uh-hm~ E-Estonia… Ja-jangan begitu, dong… Na-nanti, La-Latvia liaaht… Hrrmm…? Estoni-AAANCEEEEE!"

Luxembourg yang baru saja terbangun melihat seekor makhluk jahanam tanpa busana yang duduk di atasnya, sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi wajah feminimnya yang jelas-jelas berteriak: Telah-ditempeli-cap-persetujuan-pedobear-oleh-2chan-errr-oleh-EU-segera-laporkan-ke-kebun-binatang-terdekat-jika-ada-yang-melihat.

"Ohohohoho~ Luxembourg~, harusnya kau pingsan lebih lama, eeh~? Biarkan kakak France ini bisa 'memoles' dirimu lebih lama…,"

Luxembourg hanya bisa berteriak nista ketika mutan tersebut mulai menggeroyongi tubuhnya.

* * *

"P-Philippines…," rengek seorang anak selain Phil (yang segera Netherlands sadari sebagai personifikasi dari negara kepulauan Phillipines di dunia ketiga Asia sana begitu mendengar nama lengkapnya) yang tengah sibuk mencicipi sebuah cairan kental di dalam pot yang sedang mengepul-ngepul. Netherlands sendiri tidak bisa terlalu jelas melihat anak itu, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu adalah anak selain Philippines itu mengenakan pakaian pembantu berwarna coklat tua dengan rambut pendek tetapi lurus –tidak seperti Phil- yang juga ditempeli oleh rambut melengkung Italy sintetis di sisinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Philippines, menaiki sebuah tangga (tubuh mereka berdua cukup kecil, sehingga mereka harus menaiki tangga untuk bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas konter dapur) untuk melihat makanan yang sedang dimasak oleh anak lainnya.

"…Aku lupa aku sedang nggak masak untuk yang lain," aku anak itu pelan dengan nada pasrah. _Siapa 'yang lain' itu?_ Pikir Netherlands yang masih bersembunyi di balik kamuflase patung kencing dan daun palma di belakang pintu dapur.

"…Cabe, ya?" tebak Phillipines sambil menyelupkan satu jarinya ke dalam pot itu dan menjilatnya. "…Tidak terlalu pedes, kok."

"…Philip, kau tahu boss Spain dan mungkin orang-orang Eropa lainnya benci pedas, walaupun memang bagi kita cabe ini kurang pedas ato gimana."

"Yah sudahlah, mau gimana lagi," lanjut Philippines sambil mengangkat bahunya, melompat turun dari tangga sebelum mengeluarkan peralatan makan cina lainnya dari dalam konter di bawah. "Berikan saja kepada boss dan tamu-tamunya, biar mereka tahu rasa untuk sesekali gituh."

Anak yang lain hanya mengangguk dalam diam, mengangkuti isi pot tersebut dengan sendok yang ternyata berisi sebuah cairan berwarna merah pekat yang dituangnya ke atas piring-piring yang telah disiapkan Philippines sebelumnya. Philippines sendiri tengah menuangkan beberapa botol wine yang diambilnya dari kulkas (kulkas yang dibuat dari es abadi tentunya, bukan _kulkas_ kulkas) ke empat buah gelas bening yang kemudian ditaruhnya di atas troli makanan dengan cara menjinjit (_Wah, wah. Kedua anak itu benar-benar pendek, eh? _Pikir Netherlands. _Tetapi amat cekatan_). Anak yang satunya lagi membantunya menaruh piring-piring yang telah berisi sup cabe atau apalah yang telah dibuat anak itu ke atas troli, sebelum didorong kembali oleh Philippines menuju koridor.

Melihat hal ini, Netherlands langsung gelagapan. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri kaku sambil memposisikan patung kencing (yang secara ajaib, air yang berasal dari _vital region_-nya –tertutup oleh tangannya, tentunya- belum berhenti juga sedari tadi) dan daun palma itu untuk menutupi mukanya. Dengan was-was, ia melirik melihat Philippines yang berjalan keluar dengan tenang sebelum berbelok ke kiri, kembali menyungsuri koridor panjang tanpa sekalipun menyadari bahwa Netherlands ada di sebelahnya.

_Wew,_ Netherlands menghela napasnya lega. _Hampir saja ketahuan_.

"Tuan tidak boleh berada di sini."

_! _

Netherlands cepat-cepat berbalik, dan menemukan anak yang tadi berada di dapur itu telah berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tetapi, kedua mata hijau Netherlands membulat lebar ketika mereka bertemu dengan dua bola permata hitam kelam yang kusam –sama seperti milik Philippines- yang mendiami dua buah soket yang ada di wajah bundarnya yang _cantik _dan _feminim_.

Anak itu seorang perempuan.

Seorang perempuan yang, jika deduksi Netherlands benar, akan menjadi amat sangat _cantik_ jika saja rambut hitam eboninya itu dipanjangkan dan rambut sintetis itu dibuang.

"Boss dan tamu-tamunya tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dapur," jelas anak itu dengan alis yang dikerutkannya _imut_ (dalam pandangan Netherlands, tentunya), "Apalagi tamu sepenting tuan Netherlands."

Netherlands langsung kabur dari tahap hampir fangasm-nya tadi (sangat memalukan sekali jika tiba-tiba ia terkena fangasm di depan meido loli-err, gadis manis ini! Benar-benar sebuah cara yang hebat untuk meninggalkan impresi pertama!), kemudian mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tetapi menunjukkan sebuah buku yang berjudul '_Dutch Culinary for Beginner'_, dimana kemudian Netherlands hanya meng-ooh mengerti. Ini pasti yang dimaksudkan oleh Spain tentang memasak dari buku yang diberikannya kemarin itu.

"Kalau begitu kuharap tuan mau segera kembali ke tempat boss—hyaaa!"

Gadis itu berteriak kecil ketika Netherlands telah berjongkok di depannya, tiba-tiba saja mengelus-ngelus pelan rambut yang _Ooh, rambut hitam dan halus bagai kain satin ini… Ternyata memang deskripsi tentang rambut lolita jenis Asia yang ada di majalah itu benar…_ dengan tangannya yang dibalut kaos tangan berwarna coklat. Sang gadis kecil tetap terdiam, mata ditutupnya takut-takut, merasa asing dengan sentuhan yang tidak familiar milik Netherlands ini yang terus dan terus mengelus rambutnya sampai ke ujungnya yang berhenti di sekitar lehernya. Memang; jika kau tidak terlalu jeli melihatnya, anak ini bisa dengan mudah disalah-asumsikan sebagai laki-laki. Tetapi, _Walau begitu pun, masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan wajah bulatnya ini… _

"Setauku, rambutmu ini panjang," kata Netherlands pelan, mengingat tentang kedua pembantu yang dibicarakan oleh Belgium sebelumnya dimana adiknya itu berkata dengan jelas bahwa salah seorang di antaranya ada yang berambut panjang. _Pasti anak ini_, gumam Netherlands, melihat bahwa rambut gadis yang ada di depannya ini terlalu rata untuk menjadi rambut lelaki –seperti Spain, contohnya- yang dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja. _Potongan ini cukup baru, paling tidak kemarin sore._

"A-ah…, b-boss memotongnya…, boss berkata bahwa kami ini diharuskan berpakaian se-seperti tuan Romano…," jawab gadis itu pelan.

_Spain…_ Netherlands mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, sedangkan kepalan tangannya yang tidak dipakainya untuk mengelus rambut sang gadis semakin menguat. _Dia menghancurkan mahkota termewah seorang gadis yang adalah rambut ini… Apakah orang itu benar-benar buta sampai-sampai tak bisa melihat keindahan lolit—err, gadis berambut panjang yang eksistensinya jauh lebih indah daripada Italy Romano yang tukang marah-marah dan tidak imut sama sekali itu? Ooh, Belgium, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu…!_

"E-eem, tu-tuan… T-tolong jangan sentuh rambutku lagi…," desahan pelan gadis itu pun membuyarkan Netherlands dari lamunannya, yang cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari ratusan helai rambut hitam gadis itu. Ternyata muka gadis itu yang berkulit kecoklatan, sama seperti Philippines, telah berubah menjadi merah, membuat Netherlands berpikir, _reaksi yang sama dengan Japan… Memangnya semua orang Asia tuh begitu, ya?_ Tapi tentu saja Netherlands tidak menanyakan hal ini padanya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, memberikan waktu kepada si gadis untuk meredamkan malu-malunya itu. Tak lama, Netherlands pun memecah kesenyuian, "Hei, kau mau pergi dari sini?" tanya Netherlands sambil memberikan tangannya. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya bingung, tidak mengerti tentang arti pertanyaan lelaki Eropa berambut pirang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Maksudku," Netherlands terbatuk-batuk sebentar, mencoba untuk mengosongkan tenggorokannya dari dahak. "Pergi dari rumah Spain ini. Pergi. Dari sini. Ke tempat lain. Kau tidak mau berada di sini selamanya, kan?"

"…tuan mau melayangkan kudeta terhadap kerajaan boss?"

"Seperti itulah," ujar Netherlands singkat, sama sekali tidak merasa bingung bahwa anak sekecil ini telah mengerti bahasa-bahasa dengan arti menyeramkan seperti kudeta itu. Pembuktian bahwa diri mereka memang adalah personifikasi negara dengan sejarah berdarah. "Mau ikut denganku? Ooh, dan teman-teman _perempuan_ yang seumuran denganmu juga boleh kau ajak."

"…aku hanya kenal Philip di sini."

_Jiaah, ternyata memang Spain itu amat sangat buta sampai-sampai tidak mengumpulkan negara-negara cewek sekalian_, pikir Netherlands kesal sambil memutar mata. _Tapi ya sudahlah, cukup anak ini dulu saja. Nanti kalau aku berhasil kudeta, aku juga bisa kumpulin yang lain, kok._

"…tuan, bolehkah kuajak Philip untuk ikut kudeta?"

"H-hah?" Sekali lagi pikiran Netherlands tentang surga penuh lolita pun dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan sang gadis. _Ooh, iya ya. Masih ada cowok yang namanya Philippines itu… Aah, tapi tuh anak cuman bikin berat saja. Nggak usah deh. Sori, yeh._

"Kupikir tidak, aku takut temanmu itu akan terluka, tapi aku akan menyelamatkannya nanti," kata Netherlands lancar, tanda terlalu sering merakit kebohongan yang lebih baik kalian semua tidak tiru. _White lies, ooh indahnya. Putih bersih seperti para lolita yang akan kutangkap nanti…_

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan ikut denganku? Kau bisa bebas dari jeratan 'boss'-mu itu," tanya Netherlands lagi, sekali lagi memberikan tangannya.

Anak gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan menerima tangan lelaki berambut pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi di depannya. Tangan yang jauh lebih kecil daripada telapak tangan Netherlands, yang segera ia balas dengan cara memegang tangan itu erat-erat untuk memberikan kepastian. Dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum bangga, telah berhasil mengambil salah seorang koloni Spain yang adalah berarti awal mula dari kudetanya ini. Haah, Netherlands juga tahu, kalau satu-satunya cara keluar dari penjara musuh (dalam hal ini, Spain) yang terus menyiksamu adalah memakan apel ajaib tetapi juga beracun (Netherlands; ia sadar bahwa dirinya adalah apel ajaib beracun itu) yang kemungkinannya adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh untuk hidup dan keluar bebas atau mati, tentu saja tahanan (anak ini) akan mengambil apel ajaib tetapi juga beracun itu, seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak ini sekarang. Dan anak ini pun pasti tahu itu.

_Tapi ya, sudahlah_, pikir Netherlands sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. _Setidaknya akan kubiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang seperti awal mulanya. Dan aku setidaknya tidak akan mengabaikan keberadaannya ini sebagaimana Spain mengabaikan keberadaan semua jajahannya selain Romano; tak terurus. Hal itu setidaknya lebih baik dari apa yang Spain lakukan padanya, kan?_

Kemudian Netherlands membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya, yang hanya dijawab oleh gadis itu yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tak mau kugendong?"

"…a-aku bukan anak kecil…"

Netherlands hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, sebelum memposisikan kedua lengannya di bawah ketiak gadis berambut hitam itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"H-hyaaa! Tu-tuan, tu-turunkan aku! Walau badanku seperti i-ini, ki-kira-kira a-aku ini seumuran dengan tuan! I-i-ini…,"

"Biarkan saja," kata Netherlands singkat, sesaat mengingat bahwa dulu ia juga pernah menggendong Japan ke sebuah ladang bunga tulip. _Reaksinya juga tak terlalu berbeda, hmm?_ Pikirnya, walaupun saat itu, ia mengingat bahwa Japan berkata (_berteriak_, lebih tepatnya. Tapi sebenarnya terlalu kecil dan pemalu untuk dikatakan sebagai teriakan), _"Ne-Nethere-san… U-umurku ini _jauh _lebih tua daripada Ne-Nethere-san!"_

"Ooh, dan, kau tau? Jangan panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan tuan. Cukup panggil aku Netherlands saja," kata Netherlands sambil membuang rambut melengkung sintetis itu dari jajaran helai rambut hitam sang gadis.

* * *

"Aah! Kakak! Dari mana saja kau? Aku ini sudah gelagapan nyari kakak karena kakak menghilang—…loh, kok kakak bawa…?"

"Lo-Lovino! Pe-pedeess! Su-sup yang dibuat Phil dan Indo pedess! Pedess! Pe—,"

"Spain."

"Aaah~! Ne-Netherlands! S-supnya pedes banget! A-aku nggak tahan, ka-kalau nggak percaya coba aja, deh! N-niih! Kau pasti akan merasa—,"

Sebuah patung malaikat kencing melayang ke wajah Spain.

"Kyaaaa! Ka-kakak! A-apa yang kau lakukan kepada Spain! S-Spain! K-kau bisa dengar aku? Spain!"

"Wa—waah! Br-bre-brengsek! O-oi! Bangun brengsek! Jangan tidur di sini!"

Netherlands tersenyum penuh kemenangan—telah berhasil menghajar Spain tadi, kemudian berbalik secara elegan dengan syal berwarna hijaunya mengikuti gerakannya yang bergerak-gerak indah di udara ketika ia membuat jalannya menuju pintu keluar dari mansion milik Spain. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek ada di kedua pangkuan tangannya sedari tadi, digendongnya a la pengantin—walaupun memang sedikit janggal, mengingat betapa kecilnya tubuh gadis itu sehingga apa yang dibawa oleh Netherlands lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah boneka porselen yang rapuh.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Netherlands melihat boneka porselennya yang rapuh itu tertawa.

"Yang tadi hebat, kakak," puji gadis itu sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Netherlands tidak bisa membantu ketika sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman kecil berterimakasih yang sudah lama sekali ia tak layangkan sejak dirinya dijajah oleh Spain, bahkan kepada dua orang saudaranya yang juga bernasib sama. Aah, mungkin ini karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam beratus-ratus tahun ia merasa _bebas_. Bebas dari jeratan Spain, dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali lagi dalam lautan darah pertempuran yang sudah lama ia rindukan untuk memenangkan kemerdekaan secara _de facto_. Atau mungkin…, karena ia mendapat sebuah pujian dari 'teman' kecilnya ini?

Saat ia berhasil keluar dari rumah Spain dan disambut oleh sinar oranye sang mentari yang mulai menyembunyikan pucuk hidungnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Aah, ngomong-ngomong. Aku belum tahu nama lengkapmu, mau memberitahuku?" tanya Netherlands kepada gadis itu.

Ia menjawab pelan, dengan nada yang terdengar di kuping Netherlands seperti malaikat-malaikat suci yang terukir dengan indahnya di dalam museum-museum milik Spain:

"Indonesia."

Setelah itu, Netherlands tak pernah lagi memikirkan tentang niatnya untuk mencari gadis-gadis kecil personifikasi negara lainnya.

_**The End

* * *

**_

Philippines melirik ke arah dapur yang telah kosong melompong.

"Indo?"

Tak adanya jawaban yang diterimanya membuat anak lelaki itu terdiam di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan mulai menghitung.

"Aku bersama boss, Indonesia bersama Netherlands, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei dan kak Myanmar bersama England, kak Vietnam, kak Kampuchea dan Laos dimoles France…," sisa jari yang belum ditelungkupkannya tinggal satu. "Berarti sisanya tinggal kak Thailand, ya?"

Philippines mengangkat bahunya, sebelum sebuah senyum sinis merekah di wajahnya.

"Semoja saja kak Thai berakhir di tangan Russia."

Tapi tidak, harapan Philippines tak pernah terwujud.

* * *

Uum, sejujurnya saia nggak yakin sih tentang saudaranya Indonesia dijajah sama siapa aja -.-a Malahan keanya waktunya sedikit nggak nyambung, deh. Maap yah, saia males ngambil buku sejarah saia yang udah disetor ke gudang. *plak* Err, btw, aksi 'kudeta' Netherlands itu nanti akan menghasilkan Eighty Years' War, dengan nama lain aksi Revolusi Belanda terhadap kerajaan Spanyol. Dan mengingat dulu Indo pun pernah dimol—err, dijajah Spain (Bentar, Spain ato Portugal yak? Dua-duanya kan kalo nggak salah? *digampar karena buta sejarah negara sendiri*), jadi saia pikir, Netherlands bakal ketemu Indonesia di perumahan Spain begini terus kawin lari *dihajar*, err, maksud saia dibawa lari.

Untuk karakterisasi Indonesia dan Philippines, maaf ya, agak sedikit flat D: saia berpikir Philippines itu semacam pendiam tetapi juga berpikiran bejat, dan Indonesia itu semacam _kuudere_ dengan sifat luar mirip-mirip Japan dan sedikit _yandere_ (yang hanya bakal aktif ketika ada Canada di dekat Netherlands. Ya, saia memang nulis Canada *dihajar Kumajirou*). Terus kalo penampilannya, silakan liat Da saiah *dihajar karena promosi*

Uum, dan apakah andah tau? Review membuat hati saia berbinar-binar :)


End file.
